


A Hero's Going To Save Me Just in Time

by wanderlustlover



Series: No Task is Too Big When: 100 Drabbles in 2014 [77]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 03:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1329544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ocean will never not be a part of her, but the further Kono gets from her teens, and that one big fall that trumped them all, she can only wonder if this was where she was always headed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hero's Going To Save Me Just in Time

**Author's Note:**

> **1 Million Words' Word of the Day:** Albumen  
>  **1 Million Words' Holiday Challenge:** International Women's Day
> 
>  **Timeframe:** Season 1  
>  **Title:** Skillet's _Hero_

The ocean will never not be a part of her, but the further Kono gets from her teens, and that one big fall that trumped them all, she can only wonder if this was where she was always headed. That she just didn’t know. The way you don’t know anything but the blue, the salt, and the curl inside a wave.

 The ocean will always be heart, but being a cop makes her feel like she’s everything she was ever meant to be.

 Fast, smart, and able to help people. To stand between them and the always still coming dark. 

**Author's Note:**

> > **Albumen**   _(noun)  
>  al·bu·men [al-byoo-muhn]_  
>   
>  **noun**  
>  1\. the white of an egg.  
> 2.  _Botany_. the nutritive matter around the embryo in a seed.  
>  3.  _Biochemistry_ , albumin.  
>   
>  **Can be confused:**  albumin.  
>   
>  **Origin:**  1590–1600; < Late Latin, equivalent to alb ( us ) white, with stem in -ū- + -men noun suffix


End file.
